Freeport City Tasks Timeline
For quests added with the city revamp see The City of Freeport Timeline. Writ system Completing writs obtained in Freeport, Kylong Plains and Moors of Ykesha give faction increases only for the specific faction it was obtained for. Leveling the factions equally requires a set of four writs. Starting with the Paineel writs and continuing with the Velious and Ethernere ones, one writ will give +200 faction with each of Freeport's city factions. You cannot have more than one of these writs at a time. Freeport |class="MainPageBG" style="width:50%;border:1px solid #bfa3b1;background-color:#fff5f5;vertical-align:top"| |} } *(26) The March of Progress: *(26) Ghoulish Grievance: *(29) Wall of Stone: ---- Paragon Jalex ( -1, 7, -111 ) Tasks in Runnyeye and Rivervale Levels 30 - 34 *(32) Claustrophobia: *(32) Stand Up and Be Slaughtered: *(33) Dust And Diamonds In Teak Chests: Runnyeye brawlers *(33) Scuttle The Man-O-War: Levels 35 - 39 *(36) Attack of the Arachnids: *(36) The Orb of Confusion: *(36) Wildwood: *(37) Curators of Bone: *(39) Xenocidal Propensities: ---- Thaumaturge Ranollious ( 19, -43, -146 ) Tasks in Lavastorm Levels 40 - 44 *(42) Mauling Pups: *(43) Bullied by Arcane Scientists: Frosthorn minotaurs *(43) Hunting the Iofer Stalkers: and *(45) Hot Crab Legs!: *(45) Vicious Wormlings: Levels 45 - 50 *(45) Perfectly Motionless: *(45) Rivers of Mana: *(47) Cold Bones of Death: *(47) Secrets of the Flame: *(48) The Forbidden Passages of Ro: *(49) Cubes of Coal: ---- Elon Gallwin ( 7, 7, -107 ) Levels 50 - 59 *(55) Desert Magical Studies - Random: **Gather Sul'Dal relics in The Sinking Sands. **Slay dervish cutthroats in The Sinking Sands. **Gather Anaz'Mal ceremonial vases in The Sinking Sands. **Slay Sandscrawler maguses in The Sinking Sands. *(55 Heroic) Beating the Concordium to the Punch - Random: **Gather Rujarkian relics in The Clefts of Rujark. **Slay Steelslave vanquishers in The Clefts of Rujark. **Gather Rin'Dal tablets in The Living Tombs. **Slay Rin'Dal alchemists in The Living Tombs. ---- Savant Ka'im ( 4, 7, -125 ) Tasks in Kingdom of Sky Levels 60 - 64 *(60) Gather Droag Scrolls: Droags[2] *(62) Gather Scaleborn Sentinel Parts: silent sentinels *(64) Gather Large Eye Parts: dryeye evil eyes *(64) Gather Icons of the Awakened: Scaleborn diviners *(65) Elemental Stones: a ridgestone guardian Levels 65 - 70 *(66) Ancient Tablets: Blacktalon aviaks *(66) Basilisk Spikes: ashengaze basilisks *(67) Items of Arcanic Restraint: Blackscale skeletons *(67) Aviak Elemental Spells: Blacktalon summoner *(68) Spirit Shards: Blackscale skeletons |} |class="MainPageBG" style="width:50%;border:1px solid #a1b3a1;background-color:#f5fffa;vertical-align:top"| } *(21) Logjam: torrent beavers *(21) Secrets of the Overlord: tortured rangers *(21) The Chitinous Defenders: Nerius crabs *(21) The Grim Diggers: blighted denizens *(24) Defending the Cartographers: lost dragoons Levels 25 - 29 *(26) The Sea Serpents: sewage vipers *(26) Turtle Eggs: edgewater rockshells *(27) Plumbing the Depths: deadly sludgewalkers *(29) Dismemberment: rotting sewerfins ---- Marauder Kindolus Tasks in Enchanted Lands and Runnyeye Levels 30 - 34 *(31) Seaside Expansion: Seamist fairies *(32) Aquatic Quarantine: valetail trout *(33) The Snapping Turtles: sand snappers *(34) Hazardous Waters: fog grimmin whelps Levels 35 - 39 *(36) Enfeebler: Runnyeye menders *(36) The Stronger Shell: Giant sand snappers *(37) Grip of the Sirens: Lamia deathsingers *(37) The Eye of Rulgax: Void observers *(38) Obstructed Aortae: Twisted nymphss ---- Corsair G`kex Tasks in Lavastorm and Everfrost Levels 40 - 44 *(41) Bite Out of Crime: *(42) Pups on the Rise: *(43) Troubles Melt: *(45) To Sulphurous and Tormenting Flames: *(45) Wormling Defenses: Levels 45 - 50 *(45) Nosy Neighbors: *(45) Perils of the Sea: *(45) The Hermits: *(46) Hiding Won't Save You: *(47) Looking For a Good Meal: *(48) No Alternative Paths: ---- Lieutenant D'Raka Levels 50 - 59 *(55) Buccaneer Intelligence Gathering - Random: **Gather Anaz'Mal Relics in The Sinking Sands. **Slay Sandscrawler thieves in The Sinking Sands. **Gather decaying cobra fangs in The Sinking Sands. **Slay Sul'Dal infiltrators in The Sinking Sands. *(55 Heroic) Buccaneer Desert Investigations - Random: **Gather Rujarkian Alliance Notes in The Clefts of Rujark. **Slay Steelslave maulers in The Clefts of Rujark. **Gather Rin'Dal history scrolls in The Living Tombs. **Slay commerce sentinels in The Living Tombs. ---- Captain Stovka Tasks in Kingdom of Sky Levels 60 - 64 *(58) Dragon Scales!: Droags[2] *(61) Ravasect Chitin: Vornerus Ravasects *(62) Document Recovery: Aviaks[2] *(63) Aviak Recon[1]: Aviaks[2] *(64) Exploration for Riches: Droags[2] Levels 65 - 70 *(66) Ravasect Thinning: Vornerus Ravasects *(67) Drakota Weapons: Bloodscale droags *(68) Aviak Tomes: Blacktalon aviaks *(68) Blacktalon Blueprints: Blacktalon aviaks *(68) Tomb Raiding!: Blackscale skeletons |} |} 1 The length of this quest title was shortened to better fit the table for people with lower screen resolutions. The full title will show when you hover over or click the link. 2 This writ is randomly generated from the specified category. 3 These writs do not give alternate advancement experience. Kunark Kunark writs can be obtained from Kosyi, at Dreg's Landing in Kylong Plains Academy of Arcane Science *68 Drachnid bloodknights (Kylong Plains) *71 Nathsar stonebeaks (Fens of Nathsar) *74 Dragonbone larvae (Fens of Nathsar) *74 Kunzar tigers (Kunzar Jungle) *77 Risen brittlebones (Kunzar Jungle) *77 Unearthed dragoons (Jarsath Wastes) Dismal Rage *69 Drolvarg gnashers (Kylong Plains) *71 Nurgan scavengers (Fens of Nathsar) *74 Feral chokidai scavengers (Kunzar Jungle) *75 Boneclaw destroyers (Fens of Nathsar)) *75 Highland gorillas (Kunzar Jungle) *79 Jarsath jibsnappers (Jarsath Wastes) Freeport Militia *68 Tundra beasts (Kylong Plains) *71 Kunarkian tuskers (Fens of Nathsar) *73 Kromdek warbears (Fens of Nathsar) *74 Undergrowth sabrecats (Kunzar Jungle) *77 Elder jungle quatchas (Kunzar Jungle) *78 Vile stoneleers (Jarsath Wastes) Seafury Buccaneers *69 Hillock crushers (Kylong Plains) *71 Sabertooth scufflers (Fens of Nathsar) *74 Bonedigger pathfinders (Fens of Nathsar) *74 Giant venom flow leeches (Kunzar Jungle) *76 Sporconid eyesores (Kunzar Jungle) *78 Nettle spined succulents (Jarsath Wastes) Moors of Ykesha Note:Following offer lv76~lv80 player Freeport City Task ;Versokai is at the Dropship Landing Zone, near the cannon *76 Academy of Arcane Science: Stone Gnawers *76 Dismal Rage: Brokenskull Handlers *76 Freeport Militia: Wild Sokokar *76 Seafury Buccaneers: Nuknok Pounders *80 Academy of Arcane Science: Thullosian Grinders *80 Dismal Rage: Ykeshan Crocodilians *80 Freeport Militia: Void-touched Saltshells *80 Seafury Buccaneers: Brokenskull Swabbers Odus Sasha Razorcut is on the balcony of the Hall of Necromancy in Paineel. You must do the quest Establishing a Basecamp before she will offer writs *80 Freeport: Cackling to Dust - The Sundered Frontier *83 Freeport: Shining Roots - The Sundered Frontier *86 Freeport: Overseeing the Highlands - The Stonebrunt Highlands *87 Freeport: Shocked and Jawed - The Stonebrunt Highlands *89 Freeport: To Judge a Drudge - The Stonebrunt Highlands Velious and Ethernere Blugah Crushheel Blugah Crushheel is in Thurgadin, on the lower level outside the Velium Keg Tasks in Velious: *89 Freeport: Frostbite Shadowbeasts - Great Divide *90 Freeport: Shardwurms - Great Divide *90 Freeport: Ry'Gorr Soldiers - Great Divide *87 Freeport: Duhjalm Deforesters - Eastern Wastes Caius Arcadius Caius Arcadius stands on the Thurgadin Harbor docks Task in in Velious and Ethernere: *90 Freeport: Holgresh Foragers - The Withered Lands *94 Freeport: Dreadooze - The Eidolon Jungle *95 Freeport: Obol Soulwings - Obol Plains Category:Timelines Category:City Tasks Quests